


【复联】我们真的有在social distancing（初代全员友情欢乐向）

by Think_And_Write



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Think_And_Write/pseuds/Think_And_Write
Summary: 疫情期间，无聊到爆的复仇者们决定注册一个Tik-Tok账户向美国民众宣传保持社交距离。他们为不在点赞比赛中落败而绞尽脑汁。
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Natasha Romanov, Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 8





	【复联】我们真的有在social distancing（初代全员友情欢乐向）

养老产物，给亲友的生日贺文，修补遗憾之拙作。在特殊的2020年继续讲述关于归属和爱的故事。我本人上了年纪不太熟抖音和Switch，有细节错漏出还请包涵。  
平行时空，主MCU基础上融合其他宇宙人物部分性格的设定，依旧是这样那样合力胖揍完灭霸的大结局，但战后时间线从2024被我调成了2020和时事接轨。要素极多，大家都在，Tony和Natasha都好好的，所以Thor没有远行，Steve归还宝石后选择了回到现代，但和Peggy补上了那支舞。Bruce和Hulk依旧是两个共存的人格，只是关系变好了（我真的很喜欢单纯的像小朋友的绿大个！）

以上OK的话请继续↓

即使是超级英雄和钞能力也有无以为继的时候。

随着疫情在NYC多点开花地蔓延开来，复仇者们能做的事除了由Stark Industry出面捐钱捐物捐口罩以外，似乎只剩下了和民众们一起耐心等待。包括曼哈顿在内的各区纷纷执行居家隔离政策，街道略显冷清，反派们都不大有心情出来闹腾——毕竟当某柄不可见的达摩克利斯之剑以睥睨众生之势高悬头顶时，局部地区的小打小闹似乎显得没有什么意义。

Tony, Hulk和Thor开始轮流出任务：Thor是神，Tony的盔甲自带循环空气净化系统，而γ射线不惧怕任何地球上的生命形式（但他们依旧千方百计才说服Hulk回到大厦后再变回博士）。Steve试图以身实践四倍血清的抗病毒功效，不过被他的男友以“百岁老人不要带头上街乱跑导致民众模仿”这种借口挡在大厦里，好队长严正怀疑是三个大龄儿童希望不听指挥、随心所欲地搞破坏——你答对了鸡妈妈队长，Tony把脸埋在咖啡杯里面小小声咕哝。普通人体质的鹰眼和黑寡妇也加入了待业大军：Clint瘫在沙发上蜷缩成一颗发霉的柑橘，女特工晾着指甲油通过内部视频软件给神盾局新人讲解谍报与潜入工作要领A-Z，并遗憾她的微表情示范隔着虚拟屏幕难以发挥最大效力。

不过Fury这番压榨员工的行为到底还是为接下来望不到头的隔离生活带来了启发。复仇者们决定采用网络新媒体的方式呼吁年轻人们带动家人自觉居家隔离，配合地方政府保持社交距离。

“We need a plan.” 队长说。

可惜并没有人理会他。

Bucky和Sam已经一唱一和地把日程表安排到两个礼拜之后，Clint和Tony正用猜拳决定谁的提案更好，不明真相的Thor被怂恿赌上了接下来半年份的炸鸡。闲出屁来脑洞大开的超级英雄们从Truth or Dare一路讨论到俄罗斯轮盘——这个不可以！Steve发出道德标杆的怒吼——内容越来越迈向深夜档，Banner博士丢下一句“我想泡花草茶”后冲向厨房防止自己在客厅变绿，路过的新人Scott听得一愣一愣，Wanda跳起来捂住自己三岁男朋友的耳朵，得到人造人一个不解的眼神[1]。直到目睹了混乱局面的Natasha挑挑眉说了句“男孩们”，才让几近失控的局面恢复过来——感谢黑寡妇一如既往的威慑力。

最后的讨论结果是，将由几位初代复仇者成员们身先士卒地在Tik-Tok这个全球最火爆的软件平台之一上尝试第一周挑战。由Friday负责录像，可选择直播或录播，但不许剪辑内容、想法必须原创，当天零点前必须发出；为贯彻“社交距离”的宣传目的，每次应由一人独立完成。作为刺激大家踊跃参与的奖励机制，点赞数需要比前一天高，结果按照观众点赞数+复仇者内部相互投票“1人=100赞”计算，视频的挑战性互相监督。票数最低者将承担接下来一个月的任务报告。

鹰眼侠率先提出抗议。“只有我觉得单人出镜的要求类似新一轮超级英雄个人投票吗？”

“得了吧肥啾，你只是嫉妒我比你有魅力。”这是常年占据各大媒体头条而信心满满的Tony。

“我以为是我？我可是新阿斯加德的国王！”这是跃跃欲试的Thor.

“我敢打赌得票最高的是Nat。毕竟男士们都想喝黑寡妇的洗澡水。”这是吃瓜群众Bucky。他在两秒后遭到了来自当事人的一个全力肘击，半天没直起腰来。[2]

0:00，活动正式开始。

DAY 1

“Hi大家好，我是你们的鹰眼侠Clint Barton。今天开始我们复仇者将轮流在这个新注册的账号上以直播或录播的形式发布一些有趣的小视频，希望大家能够按时遵守州长规定，自觉在家隔离。今天我恰巧抽签到第一位出镜。别忘了给我点赞哦!”

结束了这段看似特别专业素养的开场白后，Clint迅速暴露了他大龄多动症儿童的本质选择了最潮流的方式：直播打游戏。考虑到鹰眼侠的确是初代六人组中最为精通宅文化的一位（他甚至会说日语！）这一招吸引青少年目光的选择不可谓不妙。随着神盾精英特工掏出一个不符合他画风的Switch开始在线解说动物之森，直播间的人数在十五分钟内迅猛上升。而很快一个小插曲就将直播推向了第二波高潮：弓箭手极佳的动态视力让Clint在沉迷游戏时也捕捉到一道划过去的弹幕，并迅速在第一时间大叫：“停下，那个晚上不好好写网课作业的小蜘蛛，我看到你了！”

“什么？！蜘蛛侠？哪里哪里？哪条弹幕是他发的？”  
“哈哈哈哈网课作业，青少年生活过于真实了。”  
“这么说我以后也能在Tik-Tok上和男神制造偶遇了？”  
“楼上约架！小蜘蛛是我的！”

Peter委屈巴巴。他真的、真的只是一时好奇上来瞅瞅直播间发生了什么并且留了一条言，鬼知道Barton叔叔是怎么看出来的……更何况他的作业早就完成了！现在只是还有Stark先生布置的一点额外战衣调试工作还没完成而已。然而好邻居不能拒绝纽约观众们高涨的热情，小虫很快在Clint的威逼利诱下答应了他联机的请求。

今天又在梅婶爆发的边缘反复横跳了呢。蜘蛛侠。

Peter的蜘蛛感应显然无法在虚拟游戏中派上过多用场，很快被眼快手快的特工超出一大截，男孩的奶音隔着屏幕都能感到几分焦急。然而沉浸在逗小孩活动中的不要脸大人很快被背后刻意的“咳咳”声打断。他汗毛直竖地回头，看到Tony和Nat不知何时出现在他身后，手底还下意识地刷刷刷丢出三个技能。

“用其他英雄的加入提升自己直播间的人气是违规。”女特工冷静地说。

弓箭手像被踩到尾巴的猫一蹦三尺高。“我没有！我有严格遵守居家隔离原则，只打联机不算！”看吧，沉迷游戏果然是世界上最可怕的事之一。鹰眼侠居然胆敢反抗天下第一大魔王黑寡妇，沉迷游戏要不得。

Natasha耸耸肩不再开口，肩膀撞撞一旁揣着包蓝莓干看热闹不嫌事大的Tony。小胡子男人从善如流地换上冷酷的老父亲总裁口吻命令Friday接通Karen，压低声音用确保不会录进直播的音量下达最后通牒：“睡衣宝宝，睡衣宝宝听得见吗，如果你因为熬夜打游戏导致在后半夜改进蜘蛛战衣被我的好姑娘发现，下次别指望我到梅面前为你说情。外加停止Karen对你目前研究的技术支持半个月。”

“不——！”耳机那边传来一阵哀嚎，显然对小年轻的威慑效力更大一些，Clint屏幕上的对手立刻开始手舞足蹈，最后以一个姿势诡异的自爆乌龙地结束了整局游戏。[3] 

“我想我得下线了……临走前说一句，你们的好邻居蜘蛛侠友情提醒各位青少年：大家千万不要打游戏耽误学习以及睡眠哦——以后个子会长不高的……”语音通讯中断前一秒，少年清亮的声音里拧巴出几分委屈。

小胡子男人的脸登时黑成锅底，Clint笑到桌子底下。

而Natasha给出精准补刀。“我们伟大的靠零食为生的鹰眼侠。他也在说你。”[4]

笑声戛然而止。

DAY 2

抽到第二棒的Natasha犹豫良久，还是选择了录播展示技巧性格斗术。抱着橘猫路过训练室的Carol被邀请做她的搭档。惊奇队长不惧怕任何约战，Carol很快安顿好猫猫，两位风格不同而身体曲线都堪称完美的女性英雄换上作战服并肩而立，形成一道极为养眼的风景线。（“嘿Nat，你才是违规了！”Clint大声抱怨，其他人在他说出“还是你觉得Carol不受病毒影响所以不是人”这句自爆式发言之前把他迅速拖走。）

“对绝对力量的依赖会降低你的技巧和灵敏度，而这可能增加你在意外状况下受伤的可能性。就像Tony和他的战甲，虽然他现在改成纳米款的了。”[5] Natasha撩撩头发，下一秒眼神凌厉起来，切换为令反派们闻风丧胆的黑寡妇。而曾经在军队里也是数一数二的女飞行员发出一声嗤笑，同样摆开架势。

“不要把我和弱鸡宅男相比较。放马过来。”

几乎是她话音刚落Natasha已经像一支利箭一样冲过来，角度刁钻地去钳制她的脖颈，脚底下同时完成一个隐蔽性上佳的高难度滑铲。Carol凭借下意识的直觉躲过对下盘的袭击，上半身来不及躲只得以攻对攻，逼迫对方放弃攻势变招，他们在狭小的空间内真刀真枪地操练开来。

当天夜里零点准时上传的视频像在Tik Tok首页投下一颗核弹，原本慕名而来看美女的宅男宅女们纷纷被招招致命的拳头激得两腿一软，只想跪下叫爸爸。两位英雄干净利落的身手过于夺人眼球，评论区慕名围观的特种兵、警察和健身教练挤满了前排，广大写手画手在Tumblr上爆肝产粮一夜刷出9999+，隔离在家的生活总也需要那么几个心潮澎湃的不眠之夜调剂。随后Natasha给Carol化妆的彩蛋更是让软件后台一度陷入瘫痪。一向冲锋陷阵的人形自走炮台被画了个美艳的咬唇妆（虽然Carol本人并不了解这些妆容之间的区别），妩媚和锋利恰到好处地糅合在一起，肇事者本人则给自己涂了个桃花妆，明丽如同少女，她们又靠在一起哼着歌跳了段Tango。

录播结束后Natasha蹲下身去摸一边等Carol回房铲屎的Goose，已经和她混熟的噬元兽顺从地摊开肚皮。

“你知道，以后你任务出完了常回来。我可不想陪一群大龄男孩过家家。”

“好。你叫上Pepper和Wanda, 我把Gamora和Nebula两姐妹从宇宙尽头提溜过来给你过生日如何？”

她们开心地笑起来。

DAY 3  
Bruce Banner一向不像他的队友们那样擅长在公共场合露面；如此看来录像好像是唯一的选择。正在他觉得自己逃避一个月报告无望、琢磨着是添加瑜伽还是“理工男必备软件推荐！复仇者都在用”的老年新闻体才能让自己输得不那么惨的时候，Natasha款款地走了进来，给抓耳挠腮的男人端来一份下午茶。

“Bruce, 你应该给他们呈现出两面的你。”女特工神秘地留下这句话后离开，留下拥有7个博士学位的Bruce Banner若有所思。

于是最后变成了生物学网课与Hulk吃播的反差混搭。博士有一搭没一搭深入浅出地讲到十二点，按照东方的养生配方喝光半杯枸杞水后午睡，把身体的控制权交给绿大个。半天后他从意识深处醒过来，发现Hulk的“试吃”环节吃空了厨房接下来小半个月的库存——包括Tony的珍藏限量版甜甜圈在内，那是Steve在隔离开始前冒着被粉丝扒光的风险、跑去Soho区亲自排队给他买的，每天只允许吃一个，他能想象明天面对自己的Science bro时对方的怒火。他继续翻看录像，

“Hulk，不喜欢，口罩。但Banner需要，Banner，普通人，保护。” 

他有一点点鼻酸。他想起戴上手套打响指的那一次，也是一向懵懂的Hulk清醒地说出：“你疼。我来。救所有人，救Nat。”叫他退守到意识深处回避这撕裂般的剜骨之痛，像婴儿回到母亲的羊水，他狂暴的本能让却清醒的智慧有一席落脚之地。

录像里的Hulk还在断断续续地发言：“……Bannar……很好……告诉……不做坏事。Hulk，交朋友。Nat。铁罐。金发妞。丘比特。队长。”

于是他才明白，弗兰肯斯坦的怪物拯救了他，也被这善意本身所拯救，他俩勉强拼凑成一个完整的人。而这栋复仇者大厦容得下他所有的暴戾与怯懦。

它是一个家。

博士上传的基础生物学科普课程由于深入浅出的讲解意外地受欢迎。有评论区针对其中的一两处表述展开了学术辩论，各位在家处于半赋闲状态的科研人士纷纷下场，甚至有学生在私信中表示自己被教授要求在Canvas上传阅读感想，请求线上支援。剩下非学术的广大吃瓜群众则将关注点放在Bruce下意识揉卷发的动作和讲到兴头时脸测浮现的酒窝上，或是在Twitter上迅速地刷起#ImitateHulk#的Tag接龙——一时间模仿绿巨人风格的吃播短视频一时蔚然盛行。

DAY 4

当Thor接过下一棒的时候，原本看似轻而易举的挑战变得举步维艰。

并不是说Thor作为一位一千五百岁的北欧神抗拒新媒体这种介质——恰恰相反，比起之前一问三不知、以为没有网络也可以收到邮件、一周内捏坏三个Stark phone的情况，他对中庭科技的理解已经有了长足的进步，并且他有信心阿斯加德人自带的幽默细胞可以胜过温吞礼貌的瑜伽达人。

但真实的困境是，雷神试图模仿近来很火的某位主持人做脱口秀，而他看热闹不嫌事大的弟弟坚持要共同出镜、并致力于将画风转变为莎士比亚系列精讲。

“认真的，我亲爱的兄长，作为新阿斯加德正统的王位继承人，你要自降身份模仿蝼蚁去讲那些并·不·好·笑的笑话？”不请自来的邪神操着纯正的带有话剧气息的英伦腔，冲他哥哥翻了一个360度无死角的优雅白眼。“说实在话，你比某位用词简陋、面对摄像头飚唾沫的总统先生也就好上那么一点 [6] ——并且我并不能判断这其中是否有你外貌因素的加成。你应该去听伊丽莎白二世的新年演讲进修一下 [7]，再不济去关注一下近期Jennifer Ehle的直播 [8]，这两位女士在我看来代表了中庭文化的最高水平。” 

这句话里的嘲讽即使经过文饰也难以忽视，以至于Thor不得不停下他的挤眉弄眼冲画风不同的养兄弟抱怨。“Loki, 这是中庭的潮流！你不能表现得像个混蛋的、教授中世纪英语的古板老先生。那会让孩子们关掉直播间页面——某些中二青春期的少女和部分少年除外，而他/她们更大概率可能只是想看你那张刻薄英俊的脸。更何况我在九百岁时上的语言选修课数量足以让我的词汇量储备远胜中庭的金毛总统！” [9]

于是局面很快演变成混杂着公主神仙打架的跨服聊天。鉴于Thor是一个神，视频中出现超自然现象似乎并非不可接受，只可惜录制往往以一方接不上话、或是设备损坏而告终。

唯一一次以暴力镇压获得谎言之神的配合、他们开始讨论《星际迷航》新版电影里饰演Uhura的女演员长得很像Gamora、并且男主角Kirk的父亲也谜之眼熟的场合 [10]，Thor在Loki不加掩饰地称赞Chris Pine的英俊外表和蓝眼睛时控制不住吻了上去。Loki自然气急败坏地回敬，于是他们难舍难分地纠缠成了一团，像两株相互缠绕的南瓜藤一样气喘吁吁地录完了后半段。

“真好。你回来了，你还在。”一阵人仰马翻以后，大型抱抱熊扒在Loki身上语无伦次地说。

他的嘴唇在激烈的吻中磕破了一点，刚刚开始留长的金发散乱开来、软软地蹭过Loki的颈间，像多年前回不去的阿斯加德的少年时光。九界第一魔法师感到自己的肋骨快要被压断掉，但他并没有用引以为豪的魔法从这个窒息的怀抱中逃脱；他不后悔在飞船上选择用自己的命替兄长搏得一线生机，但他依旧不会原谅那个将Thor孤身一人扔在茫茫宇宙中恸哭的自己。

所以能因为几十万分之一的概率再相见，又有什么不好呢？

Loki愿意承受这重量，甘之若饴。无论是Thor的拥抱，还是他胸腔里那片几近被震耳欲聋的心跳声压到喘不过气来的、漂泊已久的孤单灵魂。

“所以你们是准备采用讽喻的修辞手法，将social distancing以负距离的戏剧形式反向呈现？”在11:45分时出来倒第三杯咖啡顺便检查进度的天才机械师这样问道。不是Tony吹，别看他是位技术宅，大学选修课上还是学到过几节文法修辞的。

“Uh oh。”

最后卡在零点前补录成视频的还是中规中矩的健身。Thor在展现他恢复如初的完美肌肉的同时做三百个俯卧撑，只是呈现方式有点奇怪：有一只绿眼睛的黑猫坐在他背上，随着他每次起伏懒洋洋地喵一声。

“喵。”（这是第127下。我亲爱的兄长，记住你距离目标还有173个，而距离午夜还有9分钟。如果你感到疲倦我可以为你念《麦克白》助兴。The night is long that never finds the day...）[11]

Thor被他人畜无害的外表和霜巨人式的冷冽台词所形成的反差惊到，呜咽一声，感到背上的小型秤砣又重了几分。[12]

DAY 5

和某对明撕暗秀差点在百万观众面前上演限制级画面的某对神兄弟相比，模范好队长显然是复联最后的精神净土。不擅长玩镜头语言的文艺生Steve选择了朴实的直播画画：他对队友之间的输赢并不那么在意——大概率是因为许多报告本身就是他在写——乐于选择这种普通而平易近人的方式，更何况社交媒体上的轻松谈话或许还更能对年轻人起到劝诫的效果。

于是当天傍晚估摸着大多数民众下班/下课后，人民的好队长穿着（Tony曾经夸赞过特别显挺拔的）藏青色衬衫坐在房间里采光最好的角落，曼哈顿七点的阳光斜斜撒在他雕塑般完美的鼻翼投下一小片阴影，手臂线条和端的极稳的纤细画笔形成让人艳羡的对照 [13]。大部分观众进入直播间时，他正在为一幅战场废墟上六位初代复仇者的油画构图。因为对绘画这门技能得心应手，偶尔还能分心瞄一眼镜头回答几个问题，让人有些不知道是盯着他蓝中带绿的眼睛还是大触手中那幅惟妙惟肖的官方画作。

不过导致点赞数迅猛上升还险些造成直播事故的还是桌子右上角不小心入镜的素描本。

“Hey快看我发现了什么？我凭借我开飞机的动态视力发誓那张画上是午睡的钢铁侠！”这什么眼神？是神盾局的工作人员吗？

“高清像素使我去世！瞅瞅那眼睛，那侧颜，不是很懂你们复联同事情[doge; 手黄再]。”提醒我自己等等用最高权限找Tony谈谈在摄像清晰度与个人隐私保护的事。现在把360度无死角Friday换成手持照相机的Dummy还来得及吗？

“楼上村通网？不要污名化同事关系谢谢，我们都有正常的办公室关系。PS老板你在看吗？我知道你是SI企业铁粉麻烦单位明天也给我们配发一下男朋友谢谢。”这个还比较纯情。村通网是什么？

“有没有18R写真？Anthony`God-Damn`Tony Stark的裸照一定比市面上所有的裸模热辣一万倍！队长高抬贵手和我们分享一下前线福利？”这个是什么鬼！

“我抗议！美国队长的屁股才是最翘的美国翘臀！”不，还是Tony的比较翘……

评论区已经陷入疯狂，但这都比不上好队长脑内迅速滑向不可描述的弹幕。Steve尝试以咳嗽掩盖自己的脑内活动。老天，虽然来到21世纪的这些年他已经成功跟上了大部分潮流，但这并不代表他能坦然接受陌生人对私生活的露骨评论（Tony的花言巧语不算，待在一起这么久他已经习惯了那个人嘴上跑火车，并且有时能反过来怼到对方哑口无言）。

但恪守约定的队长并不知道有个选项叫做耍赖关直播，撒谎显然也不利于作为青少年榜样，于是他只得搁下画笔——画画显然是没心情了——板正地坐在原处，像接受审问的犯人那样接受网友无厘头的热情追问；尽管这位犯人义正言辞得好像在出席官方记者发布会。

大量观众闻讯涌入直播间开始对美国队长进行惨无人道的调戏，趋势上分分钟被刷到第一。好在比起复联刚组建那会儿Steve已经“近墨者黑”地能言善辩了很多：毕竟也是刚过罗斯国务卿、面不改色说过S*n of B*tch这样的粗口的人了，大风大浪没在怕的。Steve维持着超神表情给自己偷偷点了个赞。

——你们有考虑过你们二人的结合对复联相关舆论造成的负面影响吗？  
“说实话之前一直有担心……我自己倒是无所谓，Tony公众人物还要面对企业股价等等问题；我不希望给他带来困扰。但一年前那场战役，看着他又一次几乎在我面前赴死，我认识到有些话再不说就永远没机会了。我二战那会儿就尝过遗憾的滋味，现在的时间走得比我那时候快多了，这一次我不希望再错过。”

——Stark一看就是个双，不过坦白吧队长，你什么时候开始对他有意思的？  
“我也说不清……现在说起来。可能是索科威亚那次吧（笑）。他皱眉头的次数越来越多了，偶尔也想，帮他分担一点。”

——战地表白好浪漫！虽说其实我早就觉得你们俩够黏糊了。  
“是吗？我倒是觉得煎熬了很久。我很高兴能得到大家的支持，不过无论结果如何我都会向Tony标明心意的。”

——什么时候结婚？看在拯救世界的份上，我们教堂可以破例为两位当证婚人！  
“您如果愿意为更多同性情侣提供机会，我会更感激您。”

——四倍持久力会导致你们的性生活出现不协调吗？  
“……呃……这个我不……”

——不会。老冰棍在从家务到性的各方面都表现完美，谁敢质疑就是吃不到葡萄说葡萄酸。顺带，刚刚谁在直播间觊觎我家的美国翘臀？再让我看见我绝对顺着网线来打你。相信我，我真的可以做到 :) TS

直播间因为最后一条违反规定出现的红色加粗特大号弹幕而沸腾了：没办法，能因为Steve Rogers而黑到软件后台改权限的天下仅此一家别无分店。然而面对网友攻势，Tony Stark的嘴炮和厚脸皮功力早在十年前成为钢铁侠起就已经历重重磨炼趋于大成，Steve也不是当年的美国甜心了。男人维持着可以上杂志首页的灿烂笑容问：“你怎么来了？不是自己定下规矩要每个人独立完成挑战的吗？”

——我不管。你都不知道还嘴的吗？他们问你还真就老老实实答啊。面对黑心政客时候四两拨千斤的演讲呢？  
“因为那时候你在，所以当然不能。更何况我觉得大家只是对我们的生活状况有些好奇，不是太过分的问题我还是愿意回答的，算是一份带着好意的祝福吧。”

——靠。你回答我的时候倒是滴水不漏。  
“Tony, Language. 你晚饭想吃什么？我一会儿结束直播了给你做。”

——牛排五分熟加奶油蘑菇汤。送到我工作室来，Mua。  
“不行，我们说好了你得出来专心吃饭。你现在身体状况不如以前可以随意加班了，记得吗？”

两人旁若无人地在聊开了，留下一堆乱码和“啊啊啊啊啊”的无意义弹幕在直播间里不知所措。某位土豪的文字弹幕内容过于丰富，叫人几乎可以无缝脑补出小胡子男人飞扬的脸甚至是他抛的媚眼；队长原本布置任务时那种铁面无私的严肃人设，似乎又在此处多了几分说不清道不明的微妙感觉。在众人琢磨清所以然之前Steve已经很大方地表示抱歉直播可能得结束了，并同意之后把完成的画作拍照放到复仇者官方推特上共享。

“希望年轻人们能在隔离期间也找到自己的爱好，静下心来看书，多陪家人聊聊天，不要过度焦虑。特殊时期答应我要照顾好自己的生理和心理健康，好吗？”

一批观众幸福地在这个微笑中倒下了，忘记探讨队长这些年来的气场转变，而转向辱骂Stark既《花花公子》一年份封面女郎事件后，又久违地作死抢走了国民男友。

DAY 6

“Hi各位俊男靓女欢迎来到复仇者直播间；说实在的我们大部分人昨天应该已经见过了，我相信队长的票数有起码1/3得是我的功劳……你们可得给点面子别让我输给他了。当然出于技术保密考虑，今天我不能给你们公开造盔甲——年底的Stark Expo上会展出可以公开的部分——所以我决定选择有格调的品酒……好吧，一点点，点到辄止。”他小心翼翼瞥了一眼Steve标志性的Tony No的不赞许脸。

“这种铁罐你是提前步入老年退休生活了吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”远处的Clint笑得上气不接下气，不知道从推特的哪个角落翻出一张写着“为我们的友谊干杯”的亚洲土味表情包，一边路过的Vision诡异地沉默一会，将其投屏到了所·有·直播间观众都能看见的程度。

“Boss，这是我和Vision的并行算法针对您‘增加直播间人气’这一需求共同得出的最优考量，”在面对Tony杀人眼神好管家Friday如是帮忙解释，“以及，不用试图威胁我，据我统计这是您第356次说要把我捐给大学图书馆但您至今从未执行。”摇摇晃晃拿酒的Dummy在旁边以大哥的身份点了点头。

“小混蛋们，居然帮着肥啾欺负我，你们不爱爸爸了。”小胡子男人撇撇嘴，一旁仿佛长了某种天线的Peter在三秒内用蜘蛛丝荡过来任劳任怨地扮演迷弟角色，一连串Mr. Stark的声音被录进直播间里去，萌倒一片叔叔阿姨。

“所以——谁能解释一下为什么会变成这样？！”

四倍握力咔嚓一声捏爆一个玻璃酒瓶，假装面壁的两位阿斯加德人尽管在海拔上占据绝对优势，此刻在气势上却已经矮了一截。不能怪我们的好队长粗暴对待千岁高龄星际友人——Thor和Loki心虚地对望一眼，最后银舌头在兄长“再不解释我就用get help”的眼神威慑中耸耸肩率先开口：“我只是给Stark施展了一点无关痛痒的魔法，把他的酒精耐受度调低了15%，作为他昨天那个‘讽喻’笑话的回礼。”

“Thor, 而你在其中一瓶藏酒里灌上了仙宫佳酿。”

面对Steve有着北极冻土温度的发言，Thor无辜地眨眨眼睛。“我原本的容器被Hulk砸坏了！我好不容易才抢救回一瓶，Valkyrie威胁我再去新阿斯加德拿酒她就把我摔到地板下面去……”Loki暗自点头，这锅甩得的不错，看来兄弟俩六百岁时的戏剧表演课还算有点成效。“更何况中庭这种寡淡如水的酒怎么比得上我们阿斯加德人的珍贵。”好吧，原形毕露，让他收回上面那句话。Thor是个不折不扣嘴巴比脑子快的一根筋。

神兄弟。Steve同时叹口气，想把一旁已经衣冠不整地醉成一摊烂泥的Tony扶起来中断直播。不过Clint拦住了他。

“让他们见识铁罐撒酒疯，就知道我们多不容易啦。”鹰眼侠眨了眨眼睛，而Bruce在旁边推了推眼镜，出人意料地朝Steve点点头。“我受够了兼职当他的私人心理医生，仅此一晚，让网友们听他发发牢骚吧。毕竟……新世纪互联网解决一切，不是吗？”

凭借多年磨炼出的酒量，Tony Stark很久没有如此不分东西南北地醉过。眼前天旋地转，他感到头顶天花板的灯光好像暗下去了，耳边闹哄哄一片，不知道为什么自己依旧强迫症式地举着这只手机，摄像头的光圈映着反应堆的蓝光像一块烙铁，把他无所遁藏地钉死在聚光灯下面。倏忽好像回到了恐慌症发作的一个个晚上，一会是虫洞，一会是内战后新闻发布会房间里令人眩晕的长枪短炮，一会是泰坦星归来途中生死不明的漂泊，宇宙的黑暗混沌望不到边际，每一颗遥远恒星的光芒都带着杀死人的滞重。

“Shit，怎么又回来了……我不…………别走……好疼。”

他迷茫地瞪着屏幕，弹幕和评论混在一堆Emoji中间像蝌蚪般四处乱窜，他勉强捕捉到一个词。“这说的什么……牺牲？不，我没那么想过，好吧，我想我只是……只是受够了哗众取宠……核弹，反应堆，外太空，那个痛到让我瘫痪了大半年的响指。我的死不能印证什么，它不会让我完成赎罪，不会让我成为英雄。它不是一个勋章……只是一个伤疤罢了。”

他迷迷糊糊地下意识又要去摸胸口的反应堆，胡乱摸索一圈居然没找到——显然被酒精浸泡的大脑已经忘记现在是战后的事实了——只好作罢，打了个酒嗝又转过头来絮絮叨叨。“你们，你们现在只是沉浸在，在灭世的余震里、在肺炎的余波下自顾不暇，暂时又回想起亲情其乐融融罢了。过段时间媒体们又要回来找我讨论啦。哦，我又说出来了，在修鼻毛算五次多项式的脑袋也不能帮助我阻止我搞砸气氛。” [14]

“但我，我依旧坚持我们需要承担责任……Steve也是对的……我们要找到平衡点。那场孩子气的内战除了纯粹的破坏没有带来任何结果。是你们的责任，你们有权利决定超级英雄们活在怎样的世界上。一个有阳光、……一个没有战争、没有歧视、孩子们有健康成长的笑脸的世界。”

“半年前我在医院里复健的时候，有个小萝莉，大概就这么点个子，跑过来对我说谢谢我，love you three thousand……Bruce和我说三千意味着佛教里的三千世界，哈，小孩子哪里管这么多大道理。三千只是一个被寄托了情感的、世界上最好的数字。去他的。”

他慢慢地歪在沙发上睡着了。直播间的弹幕失控成什么样子，复仇者们已经没工夫去管。Steve从沙发背后轻手轻脚地绕过来，轻柔地把烂醉如泥的人扶起，一下下抚摸着他染白的鬓角和紧蹙的眉头，直到它们在他温热的掌心下逐渐平稳，皱纹都熨帖的模样。

骄傲的、混蛋的、深陷自我怀疑的Tony Stark。和一个同样骄傲的、混蛋的、深陷自我怀疑的Steve Rogers。未来学家和过时之人，责任和自由，宿命和意志。他们有多感谢“复仇者联盟”这个中二到爆的名字，让一群怪胎拼凑到一起，给他们一个不完美也无法遮风挡雨的屋檐，却叫他们抬头望见满天星辰。Steve发誓，他会不自量力地去守护未来学家对那片宇宙的无限恐惧。再叫他回想起银河的美丽，也叫整个银河再看见他眼底那一小片宇宙的光芒。

而将他们孤独的伤痕连接在一起的，除了是爱，还能是什么呢？

“你们有我的，不，我们的允诺。复仇者不是守护神，而和大家一起面对命运、也愿意承担责任让世界变得更好的人。我们永不分离。In all realities, we are all in this together.” [15]

DAY 7  
Clint: 所以最后大家明明都用了场外援助，为什么只有我被迫中断导致最后我要写所有的报告？  
Natasha: 因为你和我顶嘴。  
Tony: 因为你拐带且欺负我儿子。  
众人：综上所述，你惹到了复仇者某种意义上最不能惹的两位大佬。

PS. Steve最终完成的那幅画被挂在了餐厅里。他们嘴上抱怨着肉麻，Tony还念叨了很久简直像退休的老头子看着夕阳下的湖水缅怀往昔一样，但所有人每天早上起床都会去看看。

Fin.....?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*注：  
[1] 按照Wanda在复联2（2015）出场15-17岁的设定，她应该出生于1998-2000年。于是在复联3（2019）应该是19-21岁，是成年人啦。  
[2] 网络名梗，出自NBA球星杜兰特发的“想喝Scarlett Johannson洗澡水”的推文。  
[3] 关于奇诡的姿势可以参考日漫Jojo的经典站立姿势，没看过Jojo的同学欢迎百度。   
[4] 按照MCU的身高设定，鹰眼扮演者Jeremy Renner的身高是175. RDJ是174，而荷兰弟是173. 如此标准的等差数列（咦）  
[5] 有参考EMH动画中队长教铁罐打拳时的台词。  
[6] 某位总统接受采访的场景可以参考近期某国的新闻发布会。关于其和前任总统演讲中出现的词汇量统计对比，可以百度相关报道。  
[7] 正宗王室英语+有教养且不显得过于晦涩的用词。练习英语专用。  
[8] BBC版1995年《傲慢与偏见》电视剧里饰演女主角Elizabeth的演员（达西先生是年轻的脸叔！力荐）。疫情期间，她近期在线上朗读《傲慢与偏见》的小说原文。正宗英伦腔+略微的讽喻口吻，台词功底可见一斑。  
[9] 考虑到Thor会树人的语言，可能他其实是个学霸，只是在同样是学霸的弟弟面前总被嘲讽。  
[10] 演员梗。《星际迷航》电影版的Uhura和《银护》系列的Gamora由同一个演员Zoe Saldana扮演。另外锤哥的演员Chris Hemsworth扮演了小舰长的父亲。Chris Pine是小舰长演员的扮演者，和锤哥演员一样都叫Chris（锤锤吃醋：为什么你夸别的Chris！）顺带一提，美队和星爵的演员也都叫Chris。派派Chris Pine是唯一一位身在DC（《神奇女侠》男主角）而不在漫威的Chris。  
[11] 莎士比亚四大悲剧之一，讲的是一个野心勃勃的将军一步步成为国王、被权势蒙蔽双眼走向灭亡的故事。Loki以此讽刺作为新阿斯加德国王的Thor。当然有很多解读认为促使麦克白黑化的其实是麦克白夫人，认为这个疯癫狠辣的女人才是不断逼迫他丈夫追逐权力的原因 XD.  
[12] 作为北欧神的loki真实体重为525磅, 238kg。  
[13] 考虑到美国东北部的纬度+夏令时，晚上七点的确天还没黑XD。  
[14] 修鼻毛时解五次多项式的梗出自于动画电影：钢铁侠与美国队长。剪辑见B站。  
[15] AA动画《复仇者集结》里Tony的台词（具体第几集忘记掉了呜呜。）

这篇文到这里就完结啦。既然是居家隔离，复联大家庭也应该拥有姓名；希望有写出一些他们彼此为家人的感觉。  
最后的问号意思是，复仇者的故事永不完结XD


End file.
